1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet bar suitable for topical application for cleansing the human body, such as the skin and hair. In particular, it relates to a toilet bar composition that is mild to the skin and which contains at least one latent acidifier.
2. The Related Art
The following all disclose laundry detergent bar compositions that contain various filler materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,273 issued to Barone, et al. on Feb. 21, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,159 issued to Joshi on Oct. 1, 1991 disclose the use of various water insoluble fillers such as talc, calcium silicate, magnesium silicate, calcium sulfate, silica, bentonite, calcium phosphate and calcium carbonate in synthetic detergent laundry bars. U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,370 issued to Okenfuss on Apr. 13, 1965 discloses detergent laundry bar composition containing a broad range of salts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,644 issued to Barone, et al. on Nov. 10, 1987 also teach synthetic detergent laundry bars that contain various insoluble particulate materials and teach that calcium carbonate and talc are especially useful materials therein.
PCT publication no. WO98/06810 to Hauwermeiren, et al., published on Feb. 19, 1998 teaches laundry detergent compositions having filler salts selected from alkali and alkaline-earth metal sulfates and chlorides, with sodium sulfate as a preferred filler. PCT publication no. WO 98/38269 to Ramanan, et al., published on Sep. 3, 1998 discloses a laundry detergent bar with improved physical properties arising from the formation of a complex of calcium and the siliceous material in-situ. PCT publication no. WO 98/53040 to Ramanan, et al., published Nov. 26, 1998 discloses a laundry bar with improved sudsing and physical properties having a metal-anionic sulfonate surfactant complex.
The above patents and publications however, fail to disclose or suggest a mild to the skin toilet bar containing an effective amount of one or more specific latent acidifiers sufficient to provide pH reduction to the bar in the form of an aqueous slurry delta pH of about 0.5 or more, nor a Rys value (as defined below) in the range of about 0.70 to about 1.3. Aqueous slurry delta pH is herein defined as the value obtained when the pH of a 10% aqueous slurry of a bar with the latent acidifier is subtracted from the pH of an aqueous slurry of a bar without the latent acidifier. Rys is herein defined as the ratio of the yield stress of the bar containing the latent acidifier to the yield stress of the bar without the latent acidifier or,       R    ys    =            Yield      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      stress      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      of      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      bar      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      with      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      latent      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      acidifier              Yield      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      stress      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      of      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      bar      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      without      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      latent      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      acidifier      
Latent acidifiers are limited to organic or inorganic materials that when incorporated into a toilet bar do not substantially convert soaps or other alkaline materials contained in the bar to the free acid form and thus do not degrade the bar""s hardness as evidenced by yield stress measurements. As the bar is used with water, the latent acidifiers surprisingly either neutralize harsh soaps, or other alkaline materials contained in the toilet bar, or reduce the pH of the bar through other acid-base interactions, so as to create a mild cleansing action for the skin without substantially degrading the bar""s hardness. Latent acidifiers are further limited to compounds that do not release a gas with a change in pH and therefore do not include e.g. carbonates, bicarbonates, sulfites, and the like.
In one aspect the present invention is a toilet bar, having:
(a) about 0 to about 30% by wt.; preferably about 0 to about 20% by wt.; and more preferably about 0 to about 15% by wt. of a fatty acid soap;
(b) about 15 to about 60%; preferably about 20 to about 55%; and more preferably about 25 to about 50% by wt. of a non-soap anionic surfactant; and
(c) a latent acidifier in an effective amount to yield an aqueous slurry delta pH value of more than about 0.5, and preferably more than about 1.0.
In a preferred embodiment, there is at least about 0.1% by wt. of a fatty acid soap; preferably more than about 0.5% by wt.; and more preferably more than about 1.0% by wt.
In another aspect of the present invention is a toilet bar, having
(a) about 30 to about 80% by wt. ; preferably about 40 to about 70% by wt.; more preferably about 50% to about 60% by wt. of a fatty acid soap;
(b) about 5 to about 40% by wt. ; preferably about 7 to about 30%; more preferably about 10 to about 20% by wt. of a non-soap anionic surfactant; and
(c) a latent acidifier in an effective amount to yield an aqueous delta pH value of more than about 0.5, preferably more than about 1.0.
In a further aspect of the present invention is a toilet bar, having
(a) about 40 to about 85% by wt.; preferably 50 to about 80% by wt.; more preferably about 60 to about 75% by wt. of a fatty acid soap;
(b) about 0 to about 10% by wt.; preferably about 0 to about 7% by wt.; more preferably about 0 to about 5% by wt. of a non-soap anionic surfactant; and
(c) a latent acidifier in an effective amount to yield a delta pH value of more than about 0.5, preferably more than about 1.0.
In a preferred embodiment of this aspect of the invention, there is more than about 0.1% by wt. of a non-soap anionic surfactant; preferably more than about 0.5% by wt.; and more preferably more than about 1.0% by wt.
In one aspect the present invention is a toilet bar, having:
(a) about 0 to about 30% by wt.; preferably about 0 to about 20% by wt.; and more preferably about 0 to about 15% by wt. of a fatty acid soap;
(b) about 15 to about 60%; preferably about 20 to about 55%; and more preferably about 25 to about 50% by wt. of a non-soap anionic surfactant; and
(c) a latent acidifier in an effective amount to yield an aqueous slurry delta pH value of more than about 0.5, preferably more than about 1.0.
In a preferred embodiment, there is at least about 0.1% by wt. of a fatty acid soap; preferably more than about 0.5% by wt.; and more preferably more than about 1.0% by wt.
Preferably, the latent acidifier is in the concentration range of about 0.1 to about 20% by wt., preferably about 1 to about 10% by wt. Advantageously, the fatty acid soaps consist of a blend of C6 to C22 soaps, preferably a blend of C12 to C18 soaps. Preferably the non-soap anionic surfactant is selected from C8 to C14 acyl isethionates; C8 to C14 alkyl sulfates, C8 to C14 alkyl sulfosuccinates, C8 to C14 alkyl sulfonates; C8 to C14 fatty acid ester sulfonates, derivatives, and blends thereof, and the like.
Latent acidifiers may be organic or inorganic compounds, or blends or complexes thereof as mentioned above. Examples of useful organic compounds include the following: acetates, propionates, glycolates, lactates, aluminum-zirconium chlorohydrate glycine complex, and the like. Preferably the latent acidifier is an inorganic salt. Advantageously it is selected from aluminum sulfate, aluminum chloride, aluminum chlorohydrate, aluminum-zirconium trichlorohydrate, aluminum-zirconium trichlorohydrate glycine complexe, zinc sulfate, ammonium chloride, ammonium phosphate, calcium acetate, calcium chloride, calcium nitrate, calcium phosphate, calcium sulfate, ferric sulfate, magnesium chloride, magnesium sulfate, and the like. Most preferably the latent acidifier is calcium sulfate.
Preferably the inventive bar contains an amount of free water less than about 10% by wt., preferably less than about 7% by wt. and most preferably less than about 3% by wt. Free water is herein defined as that quantity of water present in the bar which is able to solvate acidic compounds. This ability is in contrast to bound water, such as the water of crystallization of unsolvated materials, whereby the bound water is unable to solvate acidic materials to the same extent that free water can.
Preferably, the inventive bar is characterized by an Rys value in the range of about 0.70 to about 1.3, preferably about 0.8 to about 1.2.
In another aspect of the present invention is a toilet bar, having
(a) about 30 to about 80% by wt. ; preferably about 40 to about 70% by wt.; more preferably about 50% to about 60% by wt. of a fatty acid soap;
(b) about 5 to about 40% by wt. ; preferably about 7 to about 30%; more preferably about 10 to about 20% by wt. of a non-soap anionic surfactant; and
(c) a latent acidifier in an effective amount to yield an aqueous delta pH value of more than about 0.5, preferably more than about 1.0.
Preferably this embodiment of the inventive bar contains an amount of free water less than about 25% by wt., preferably less than about 20% by wt. and most preferably less than about 15% by wt.
In a further aspect of the present invention is a toilet bar, having
(a) about 40 to about 85% by wt.; preferably about 50 to about 80% by wt.; more preferably about 60 to about 75% by wt. of a fatty acid soap;
(b) about 0 to about 10% by wt.; preferably about 0 to about 7% by wt.; more preferably about 0 to about 5% by wt. of a non-soap anionic surfactant; and
(c) a latent acidifier in an effective amount to yield a delta pH value of more than about 0.5, preferably more than about 1.0.
In a preferred embodiment of this aspect of the invention, there is more than about 0.1% by wt. of a non-soap anionic surfactant; preferably more than about 0.5% by wt.; and more preferably more than about 1.0% by wt.
Preferably this embodiment of the inventive bar contains an amount of free water in the range of about 5 to about 30% by wt., preferably in the range of about 7 to about 25% by wt, and most preferably in the range of about 10 to about 20% by wt.
Surfactants
Surfactants are an essential component of the inventive toilet bar composition. They are compounds that have hydrophobic and hydrophilic portions that act to reduce the surface tension of the aqueous solutions they are dissolved in. Useful surfactants can include anionic, nonionic, amphoteric, and cationic surfactants, and blends thereof.
Anionic Surfactants
Soaps
The inventive toilet bar may contain soap, preferably it contains at least 0.1% by wt. of soap. The term xe2x80x9csoapxe2x80x9d is used herein in its popular sense, i.e., the alkali metal or alkanol ammonium salts of alkane- or alkene monocarboxylic acids. Sodium, potassium, mono-, di- and tri-ethanol ammonium cations, or combinations thereof, are suitable for purposes of this invention. In general, sodium soaps are used in the compositions of this invention, but from about 1% to about 25% of the soap may be ammonium, potassium, magnesium, calcium or a mixture of these soaps. The soaps useful herein are the well known alkali metal salts of alkanoic or alkenoic acids having about 12 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably about 12 to about 18 carbon atoms. They may also be described as alkali metal carboxylates of alkyl or alkene hydrocarbons having about 12 to about 22 carbon atoms.
Soaps having the fatty acid distribution of coconut oil may provide the lower end of the broad molecular weight range. Those soaps having the fatty acid distribution of peanut or rapeseed oil, or their hydrogenated derivatives, may provide the upper end of the broad molecular weight range.
It is preferred to use soaps having the fatty acid distribution of tallow, and vegetable oil. More preferably the vegetable oil is selected from the group consisiting of palm oil, coconut oil, palm kernal oil, palm stearin, and hydrogenated rice bran oil, or mixtures thereof, since these are among the more readily available fats. Especially preferred is coconut oil. The proportion of fatty acids having at least 12 carbon atoms in coconut oil soap is about 85%. This proportion will be greater when mixtures of coconut oil and fats such as tallow, palm oil, or non-tropical nut oils or fats are used, wherein the principle chain lengths are C16 and higher. Preferred soap for use in the compositions of this invention has at least about 85% fatty acids having about 12-18 carbon atoms.
Coconut oil employed for the soap may be substituted in whole or in part by other xe2x80x9chigh-alluricxe2x80x9d oils, that is, oils or fats wherein at least 50% of the total fatty acids are composed of lauric or myristic acids and mixtures thereof. These oils are generally exemplified by the tropical nut oils of the coconut oil class. For instance, they include: palm kernel oil, babassu oil, ouricuri oil, tucum oil, cohune nut oil, murumuru oil, jaboty kernel oil, khakan kernel oil, dika nut oil, and ucuhuba butter.
A preferred soap is a mixture of about 15% to about 20% coconut oil and about 80% to about 85% tallow. These mixtures contain about 95% fatty acids having about 12 to about 18 carbon atoms. As mentioned above, the soap may preferably be prepared from coconut oil, in which case the fatty acid content is about 85% of C12-C18 chain length.
The soaps may contain unsaturation in accordance with commercially acceptable standards. Excessive unsaturation is normally avoided.
Soaps may be made by the classic kettle boiling process or modern continuous soap manufacturing processes wherein natural fats and oils such as tallow or coconut oil or their equivalents are saponified with an alkali metal hydroxide using procedures well known to those skilled in the art. Alternatively, the soaps may be made by neutralizing fatty acids, such as lauric (C12), myristic (C14), palmitic (C16), or stearic (C18) acids with an alkali metal hydroxide or carbonate.
Superfatting Agent
Free fatty acid, as a superfatting agent may be added to the composition according to the present invention at a level of 2-10% on total actives. This level of free fatty acids can be obtained by the addition of free fatty acids per se or by the addition of a non-fatty acid superfatting agent which protonates a portion of the fatty acid soaps present to form the free fatty acid. Suitable fatty acid superfatting agents include tallow, coconut, palm and palm-kernel fatty acids. Other fatty acids can be employed although the low melting point fatty acids, particularly the laurics, are preferred for ease of processing. Preferred levels of fatty acid are 3-8%, most preferably around 5% on total actives.
Synthetic Anionic Surfactants
The cleansing composition of the present invention may contain one or more non-soap anionic detergents. The anionic detergent active which may be used may be aliphatic sulfonates, such as a primary alkane (e.g., C3-C22) sulfonate, primary alkane (e.g., C8-C22) disulfonate, C8-C22 alkene sulfonate, C8-C22 hydroxyalkane sulfonate or alkyl glyceryl ether sulfonate (AGS); or aromatic sulfonates such as alkyl benzene sulfonate.
The anionic may also be an alkyl sulfate (e.g., C12-C18 alkyl sulfate) or alkyl ether sulfate (including alkyl glyceryl ether sulfates). Among the alkyl ether sulfates are those having the formula:
RO(CH2CH2O)nSO3M
wherein R is an alkyl or alkenyl having 8 to 18 carbons, preferably 12 to 18 carbons, n has an average value of greater than 1.0, preferably greater than 3; and M is a
solubilizing cation such as sodium, potassium, ammonium or substituted ammonium. Ammonium and sodium lauryl ether sulfates are preferred.
The anionic may also be alkyl sulfosuccinates (including mono- and dialkyl, e.g., C6-C22 sulfosuccinates); alkyl and acyl taurates, alkyl and acyl sarcosinates, sulfoacetates, C8-C22 alkyl phosphates and phosphates, alkyl phosphate esters and alkoxyl alkyl phosphate esters, acyl lactates, C8-C22 monoalkyl succinates and maleates, sulphoacetates, alkyl glucosides and acyl isethionates, and the like.
Sulfosuccinates may be monoalkyl sulfosuccinates having the formula:
R4O2CCH2CH(SO3M)CO2M:
and
amide-MEA sulfosuccinates of the formula;
R4CONHCH2CH2O2CCH2CH(SO3M)CO2M
wherein R4 ranges from C8-C22 alkyl and M is a solubilizing cation.
Sarcosinates are generally indicated by the formula:
R1CON(CH3)CH2CO2M,
wherein R1 ranges from C8-C20 alkyl and M is a solubilizing cation.
Taurates are generally identified by formula:
R2CONR3CH2CH2SO3M
wherein R2 ranges from C8-C20 alkyl, R3 ranges from C1-C4 alkyl and M is a solubilizing cation.
The inventive toilet bar composition preferably contains non-soap anionic surfactants, preferably C8-C14 acyl isethionates. These esters are prepared by reaction between alkali metal isethionate with mixed aliphatic fatty acids having from 6 to 12 carbon atoms and an iodine value of less than 20.
The acyl isethionate may be an alkoxylated isethionate such as is described in Ilardi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,466, titled xe2x80x9cFatty Acid Esters of Polyalkoxylated isethonic acid; issued Feb. 28, 1995; hereby incorporated by reference. This compound has the general formula: 
wherein R is an alkyl group having 8 to 18 carbons, m is an integer from 1 to 4, X and Y are hydrogen or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbons and M+ is a monovalent cation such as, for example, sodium, potassium or ammonium.
In another embodiment of the inventive toilet bar, there is less than 5% by wt. of any of the following anionic surfactants: alkyl sulfates, alkyl sulfonates, alkyl benzene sulfonates, alkyl alkoxy sulfates, acyl taurides, acyl sulfates, and polyhydfroxy fatty acid amides either individually or of a blend thereof. Preferably there is less than 1%, and more preferably less than 0.1% by wt. of these surfactants
Amphoteric Surfactants
One or more amphoteric surfactants may be used in this invention. Such surfactants include at least one acid group. This may be a carboxylic or a sulphonic acid group. They include quaternary nitrogen and therefore are quaternary amido acids. They should generally include an alkyl or alkenyl group of 7 to 18 carbon atoms. They will usually comply with an overall structural formula: 
where R1 is alkyl or alkenyl of 7 to 18 carbon atoms;
R2 and R3 are each independently alkyl, hydroxyalkyl or carboxyalkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms;
n is 2 to 4;
m is 0 to 1;
X is alkylene of 1 to 3 carbon atoms optionally substituted with hydroxyl, and
Y is xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO3xe2x80x94
Suitable amphoteric surfactants within the above general formula include simple betaines of formula: 
and amido betaines of formula: 
where n is 2 or 3.
In both formulae R1, R2 and R3 are as defined previously. R1 may in particular be a mixture of C12 and C14 alkyl groups derived from coconut oil so that at least half, preferably at least three quarters of the groups R1 have 10 to 14 carbon atoms. R2 and R3 are preferably methyl.
A further possibility is that the amphoteric detergent is a sulphobetaine of formula: 
or 
where m is 2 or 3, or variants of these in which xe2x80x94(CH2)3SO3xe2x88x92 is replaced by 
In these formulae R1, R2 and R3 are as discussed previously.
Amphoacetates and diamphoacetates are also intended to be covered in possible zwitterionic and/or amphoteric compounds which may be used such as e.g., sodium lauroamphoacetate, sodium cocoamphoacetate, and blends thereof, and the like.
Nonionic Surfactants
One or more nonionic surfactants may also be used in the toilet bar composition of the present invention.
The nonionics which may be used include in particular the reaction products of compounds having a hydrophobic group and a reactive hydrogen atom, for example aliphatic alcohols, acids, amides or alkylphenols with alkylene oxides, especially ethylene oxide either alone or with propylene oxide. Specific nonionic detergent compounds are alkyl (C6-C22) phenols ethylene oxide condensates, the condensation products of aliphatic (C8-C18) primary or secondary linear or branched alcohols with ethylene oxide, and products made by condensation of ethylene oxide with the reaction products of propylene oxide and ethylenediamine. Other so-called nonionic detergent compounds include long chain tertiary amine oxides, long chain tertiary phosphine oxides and dialkyl sulphoxide, and the like.
The nonionic may also be a sugar amide, such as a polysaccharide amide. Specifically, the surfactant may be one of the lactobionamides described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,279 to Au et al. titled xe2x80x9cCompositions Comprising Nonionic Glycolipid Surfactants issued Feb. 14, 1995; which is hereby incorporated by reference or it may be one of the sugar amides described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,814 to Kelkenberg, titled xe2x80x9cUse of N-Poly Hydroxyalkyl Fatty Acid Amides as Thickening Agents for Liquid Aqueous Surfactant Systemsxe2x80x9d issued Apr. 23, 1991; hereby incorporated into the subject application by reference.
Cationic Skin Conditioning Agents
An optional component in compositions according to the invention is a cationic skin feel agent or polymer, such as for example cationic celluloses. Cationic cellulose is available from Amerchol Corp. (Edison, N.J., USA) in their Polymer JR (trade mark) and LR (trade mark) series of polymers, as salts of hydroxyethyl cellulose reacted with trimethyl ammonium substituted epoxide, referred to in the industry (CTFA) as Polyquaternium 10. Another type of cationic cellulose includes the polymeric quaternary ammonium salts of hydroxyethyl cellulose reacted with lauryl dimethyl ammonium-substituted epoxide, referred to in the industry (CTFA) as Polyquaternium 24. These materials are available from Amerchol Corp. (Edison, N.J., USA) under the tradename Polymer LM-200.
A particularly suitable type of cationic polysaccharide polymer that can be used is a cationic guar gum derivative, such as guar hydroxypropyltrimonium chloride (Commercially available from Rhone-Poulenc in their JAGUAR trademark series). Examples are JAGUAR (C13S, which has a low degree of substitution of the cationic groups and high viscosity, JAGUAR C15, having a moderate degree of substitution and a low viscosity, JAGUAR C17 (high degree of substitution, high viscosity), JAGUAR C16, which is a hydroxypropylated cationic guar derivative containing a low level of substituent groups as well as cationic quaternary ammonium groups, and JAGUAR 162 which is a high transparency, medium viscosity guar having a low degree of substitution.
Particularly preferred cationic polymers are JAGUAR C13S, JAGUAR C15, JAGUAR C17 and JAGUAR C16 and JAGUAR C162, especially Jaguar C13S. Other cationic skin feel agents known in the art may be used provided that they are compatible with the inventive formulation.
Cationic Surfactants
One or more cationic surfactants may also be used in the inventive self-foaming cleansing composition.
Examples of cationic detergents are the quaternary ammonium compounds such as alkyldimethylammonium halogenides.
Other suitable surfactants which may be used are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,325 to Parran Jr. titled xe2x80x9cDetergent Compositions Containing Particle Deposition Enhancing Agentsxe2x80x9d issued Mar. 27, 1973; and xe2x80x9cSurface Active Agents and Detergentsxe2x80x9d (Vol. I and II) by Schwartz, Perry and Berch, both of which are also incorporated into the subject application by reference.
In addition, the inventive toilet bar composition of the invention may include 0 to 15% by wt. optional ingredients as follows:
perfumes; sequestering agents, such as tetrasodium ethylenediaminetetraacetate (EDTA), EHDP or mixtures in an amount of 0.01 to 1%, preferably 0.01 to 0.05%; and coloring agents, opacifiers and pearlizers such as zinc stearate, magnesium stearate, TiO2, EGMS (ethylene glycol monostearate) or Lytron 621 (Styrene/Acrylate copolymer) and the like; all of which are useful in enhancing the appearance or cosmetic properties of the product.
The compositions may further comprise antimicrobials such as 2-hydroxy-4,2xe2x80x2, 4xe2x80x2 trichlorodiphenylether (DP300); preservatives such as dimethyloldimethylhydantoin (Glydant XL1000), parabens, sorbic acid etc., and the like.
The compositions may also comprise coconut acyl mono- or diethanol amides as suds boosters, and strongly ionizing salts such as sodium chloride and sodium sulfate may also be used to advantage.
Antioxidants such as, for example, butylated hydroxytoluene (BHT) and the like may be used advantageously in amounts of about 0.01% or higher if appropriate.
Humectants such as polyhydric alcohols, e.g. glycerine and propylene glycol, and the like; and polyols such as the polyethylene glycols listed below and the like may be used.
Emollients may be advantageously used in the present invention. The emollient xe2x80x9ccompositionxe2x80x9d may be a single benefit agent component or it may be a mixture of two or more compounds one or all of which may have a beneficial aspect. In addition, the benefit agent itself may act as a carrier for other components one may wish to add to the inventive toilet bar.
Hydrophobic emollients, hydrophilic emollients, or a blend thereof may be used. Preferably, hydrophobic emollients are used in excess of hydrophilic emollients in the inventive toilet bar composition. Most preferably one or more hydrophobic emollients are used alone. Hydrophobic emollients are preferably present in a concentration greater than about 5% by weight, more preferably about 10% by weight. The term xe2x80x9cemollientxe2x80x9d is defined as a substance which softens or improves the elasticity, appearance, and youthfulness of the skin (stratum corneum) by either increasing its water content, adding, or replacing lipids and other skin nutrients; or both, and keeps it soft by retarding the decrease of its water content.
Useful emollients include the following:
(a) silicone oils and modifications thereof such as linear and cyclic polydimethylsiloxanes; amino, alkyl, alkylaryl, and aryl silicone oils;
(b) fats and oils including natural fats and oils such as jojoba, soybean, sunflower, rice bran, avocado, almond, olive, sesame, persic, castor, coconut, mink oils; cacao fat; beef tallow, lard; hardened oils obtained by hydrogenating the aforementioned oils; and synthetic mono, di and triglycerides such as myristic acid glyceride and 2-ethylhexanoic acid glyceride;
(c) waxes such as carnauba, spermaceti, beeswax, lanolin, and derivatives thereof;
(d) hydrophobic and hydrophillic plant extracts;
(e) hydrocarbons such as liquid paraffins, vaseline, microcrystalline wax, ceresin, squalene, pristan and mineral oil;
(f) higher fatty acids such as lauric, myristic, palmitic, stearic, behenic, oleic, linoleic, linolenic, lanolic, isostearic, arachidonic and poly unsaturated fatty acids (PUFA);
(g) higher alcohols such as lauryl, cetyl, stearyl, oleyl, behenyl, cholesterol and 2-hexydecanol alcohol;
(h) esters such as cetyl octanoate, myristyl lactate, cetyl lactate, isopropyl myristate, myristyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, isopropyl adipate, butyl stearate, decyl oleate, cholesterol isostearate, glycerol monostearate, glycerol distearate, glycerol tristearate, alkyl lactate, alkyl citrate and alkyl tartrate;
(i) essential oils and extracts thereof such as mentha, jasmine, camphor, white cedar, bitter orange peel, ryu, turpentine, cinnamon, bergamot, citrus unshiu, calamus, pine, lavender, bay, clove, hiba, eucalyptus, lemon, starflower, thyme, peppermint, rose, sage, sesame, ginger, basil, juniper, lemon grass, rosemary, rosewood, avocado, grape, grapeseed, myrrh, cucumber, watercress, calendula, elder flower, geranium, linden blossom, amaranth, seaweed, ginko, ginseng, carrot, guarana, tea tree, jojoba, comfrey, oatmeal, cocoa, neroli, vanilla, green tea, penny royal, aloe vera, menthol, cineole, eugenol, citral, citronelle, borneol, linalool, geraniol, evening primrose, camphor, thymol, spirantol, penene, limonene and terpenoid oils;
(j) lipids such as cholesterol, ceramides, sucrose esters and pseudo-ceramides as described in European Patent Specification No. 556,957;
(k) vitamins, minerals, and skin nutrients such as milk, vitamins A, E, and K; vitamin alkyl esters, including vitamin C alkyl esters; magnesium, calcium, copper, zinc and other metallic components;
(l) sunscreens such as octyl methoxyl cinnamate (Parsol MCX) and butyl methoxy benzoylmethane (Parsol 1789);
(m) phospholipids;
(n) antiaging compounds such as alpha hydroxy acids, beta hydroxy acids; and
(o) mixtures of any of the foregoing components, and the like.
Preferred emollient benefit agents are selected from fatty acids, triglyceride oils, mineral oils, petrolatum, and mixtures thereof. Further preferred emollients are fatty acids.
Except in the operating and comparative examples, or where otherwise explicitly indicated, all numbers in this description indicating amounts of material ought to be understood as modified by the word xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d.
The following examples will more fully illustrate the embodiments of this invention. All parts, percentages and proportions referred to herein and in the appended claims are by weight unless otherwise illustrated. Physical test methods are described below: